Seamus ol' boy
by sk8rgrl77
Summary: This is my fic about Seamus Finnigan, its his 7th year and he's slowly finding love in a certin someone!
1. Seamus Ol Boy

A/N: hey this is my new Fan-fiction based on Seamus Finnigan. Hope you all love it!! Please read and review. No flames because my policy is the more flames the more stories! 

  
  


  
  


Seamus Finnigan woke up to the sound of his mother yelling his name. He stumbled out of bed. "SEAMUS WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!" she yelled one more time.

"OKAY MUM" he retorted. He stood up, and walked up to his mirror. He was 17 and in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had grown up quite a bit since his 4th year. Last summer he had stated to lift weights and his arms were now nicely toned. Not too muscular though. His blond hair was ruffled on his lightly tan face, He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt and headed downstairs. His trunk was placed by the door no doubt by his mom. He sauntered into the kitchen wolfed down his breakfast of pancakes. You had to hand it to her, he thought, she tries to cook. By the time he finished they were already 5 minutes behind schedule. They grabbed for the floo powder on the mantle. They had planned to transport to Dean's house who lived in London. With a rush of wind Seamus landed in Dean's fire-place. He glanced up and saw Dean himself standing there grinning. "Let's go shall we?" he said, and they left.

The train has left at 9:00 am since their 1st year at Hogwarts. Seamus glanced at his watch and read 8:25 on it when they pulled up to KINGS CROSS. "Bye boys" Mrs. Thomas shouted out to them from her little car as they dragged their trunks to "Platform 9 and 3/4." They leaned up against it as if it were nothing and slipped through. Over a few yards stood Ron, Hermione, and Harry Potter. Just as Seamus looked over Harry bent down and kissed Hermione. Seamus had to turn his head to keep from gagging. Dean laughed. "Your right ol' boy it gets more disgusting every year." They went inside of the train to put their stuff down in a compartment. They found one near the back of the train, but when they stepped inside they saw Ginny Weasley. Seamus felt himself go pink. Ginny looked up and she too went red. Dean burst out laughing. 

"Um, can I share this compartment with you guys? Harry and Hermione want to be alone, I don't even wanna know! And Ron is sitting with Lavender Brown. And Fred and George aren't here anymore."

"Sure!" Seamus shouted a little too anxious, Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Just then the conductors whistle blew and they knew they'd better get seated. It was a fairly enjoyable trip. Ginny lost her shyness about midway and she turned out to be pretty funny. Seamus guessed that being the youngest and the only Weasley girl had an affect on her, not that it was bad, she had the twins sense of humor, and her mothers good looks, Mrs. Weasley was beautiful back when she was at Hogwarts. Seamus had lost it for her. When they got to Hogwarts, Dean, Seamus and Ginny shared a carriage and sat in a group for the sorting and dinner. Ginny had few friends in her year and by the end of the night Seamus Dean and Ginny were fast becoming the next Harry, Ron and Hermione.

  
  
  
  


A/n: Well.. How do ya'll like it? I hope you love it. No flames! For every flame you'll get one more fic! So watch all you flame happy people out there! 


	2. Seamus Ol Boy 2

A/N HIYA! Well here's the 2nd Seamus Fic I've made. I hope you all like this one as much as the last one! Read and Review ASAP!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Leaving the great hall that night Seamus felt a brand new feeling come over him. A feeling that this year wasn't gonna be so bad after all. Sure there was Vold... He who must not be named. But he would leave that up to Harry Potter boy wonder. On his way up to his dormitory he saw Ginny.

"SEAMUS!" she yelled to him "come here." she was sitting with Dean. "Don't go up to bed yet. We've got to plan an attack on Filch. Fred and George left me some dung bombs. I think we've got some work to do. With those two gone I have to carry on the tradition." she said excitedly. He looked over to Dean. He was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"I LOVE THIS GIRL! What did we ever do without you?" at that the trio laughed and for some reason couldn't stop. Everything and everyone made them laugh. It was such a good night that in the years to come it still made Seamus Dean and Ginny laugh. The following months were excellent. The trio was the new George and Fred, Harry, Hermione, and Ron and fast becoming the Remus, Sirius, and James of the new Hogwarts. They were almost inseparable. Through this time Seamus sheltered his feelings for Ginny well. Everyday he feel more and more for her though, in secret that is until Christmas afternoon.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christmas Morning**

  
  


"Seamus wakey wakey!" he heard Dean say.

"What do you want?" he yawned rolling out of bed. His foot got caught in the sheets though and he fell face first into the wood floor. There was a outburst of laughing. 

"Har har har." he said sarcastically. "Very funny Neville when was the last time you kept a cauldron for one week?" Everyone laughed harder.

"Open your presents!" shouted Dean.

"Okay okay okay!" he started un-wrapping. He got a Irish Quidditch poster from Ron. 'Please take the West Ham Football poster down now please!' 

Of course he never would. He's had that since he was 10 no way was he taking it down now! Ginny got him a kit of Wet Start fire works. Dean got him a wristwatch and his mum and dad sent him some every flavor beans. They went down to break fast at the great hall. They met Ginny on the stairs. 

"Come on Gin! Hurry up run!" Dean shouted to her. She got right between the two of them and locked arms with them. Every so often they would lift their arms and lift the 5'2" Ginny up off the floor. She would shreak with laughter. After breakfast the Gryffindor's challenged the Ravenclaw's to a snow-ball fight on the grounds. So everyone hurried up to the dorms and got warm clothes on and went back down to set up camp for the "war."

When everything was set up it started. It was loads of fun. About midway through Ginny got hit. She stood up and said "I'VE BEEN HIT!" and fell to the ground or what she thought was the ground it ended up being Seamus. 

"Ouch" he said she had fallen into his lap. "He kid what's up?"

"As far as I can see you!" she said. But she didn't just get up but as she did she kissed Seamus right square on his lips, giggled and went to go make a new snowball. Leaving a very shocked but very happy Seamus behind. He ran up behind her and kissed her back. 

"There ya go kiddo." she giggled and kissed him back. 

"You're a dork but so am I! Come on we're gonna loose." Even today Seamus see's that day as the best day of his life. 

  
  


A/N there ya go! Hope you like it! Read and review it! That's your assignment kiddies! As you've probably noticed that's my favorite expression (kiddo, kiddie, kid)


	3. Seamus ol Boy 3

A/N: Hey all! This is my second upload in 2 days! Whoa I must be extremely bored! Well I hope you like this one. I got a review yesterday from Princess Kate saying I should take advantage of my character. Yes Seamus does have some quirks I'm gonna play with to make this story about my favorite character, I've also noticed that most of the romances on FanFiction.net are all the same so this one isn't gonna be one of them! This one is gonna be unique. Well here it is. My little Fic about the one, the only, Seamus. 

(Seamus' PoV)

  
  
  
  


"YOU!" Ron yelled once he saw Seamus. "You think I didn't see you? Think I haven't heard the rumors. Think I don't know what you're planning to do to my poor helpless sister, SHE'S 16 your 17 almost 18, how could you?"

"Do what?" asked Seamus with a grin. "Oh Ginny? Look ickle-ronny-kins she's a big girl. She chooses whom she will go out with not her over-protective brother, so loose the macho 'I'll kick your ass' mentality."

  
  


"Look just don't hurt my sister." he said ashamed of how he had yelled.

  
  


"I wasn't planning to." said Seamus ".. And even if I did I think she could handle I mean she's a big girl. She won't be heart-broken if I broke up with her.."

"WHICH I'M NOT GONNA DO!" he said quickly seeing Ron's eyes flash back to the fiery stage again.

  
  


"Good. Well I'd better be going, Padma is calling." said Ron turning pink. 

  
  


"Yeah me too see ya Ron." and he distinctly heard 'yeah whatever' he made his way to the common room to meet Ginny. When he got there though he was met with a surprise. 

  
  


"Ginny what's wrong?" he said spotting her in a corner crying her eyes out over a letter.

  
  


"Oh, nothing *sniff*" she said quietly. 

  
  


"Don't 'nothing' me. I know something is wrong. Come on Gin what is it?"

  
  


"Promise not to laugh?" she said looking like an adorable 4 year old.

  
  


"With all my heart little one" Seamus said with a grin.

  
  


"My fish Alex died." she cried going into another fit of tears. Seamus instinctively grabbed her into a hug. She cried into his shirt for about 10 minutes. Then looked up at him and said "You're my best friend!" She smiled her wide grin.

  
  


"And your mine." he replied with his own grin. "Come on lets go for a walk."

  
  


"Oi! It's cold outside though." she said shivering.

  
  


"Don't worry I'll keep you warm kiddo." and with that they made their way out of the common room to the chilly December sky. 

  
  


"Have you ever heard of Charlie Brown?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Mm hmm."

  
  


"Christmas time always reminds me of him and the songs on those cartoons."

  
  


"Yeah me too." There was a tiny whistle from behind him. As he turned around Ginny ran and got a snowball and threw it right at him. Hitting him right in the back. 

  
  


"Hey!" he shouted back. "Come here!"

  
  


"You'll have to catch me first." and with that he started to chase him around the empty ground. Finally with a big jump he grabbed her and brought her to the ground. Looking down at her he for the first time saw her big blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her softly.

  
  


"He he he" she giggled. "You're a weirdo. But I love ya for it."

  
  


"The feelings mutual you little bug."

  
  


After an hour or so of romping around the snowy grounds they made their way up to the common room. But as soon as they stepped foot inside Prof. McGonagle's (soooo sorry for the spelling mistakes!) voice magically amplifies echoing off the walls of the hallways. 

  
  


"Please uh children if you er could make your way to the Great Hall we have some uh disturbing news. Thank you that is all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N AHHH A CLIFFHANGER!!! Well there ya go. Hope you LOVED it. The next one should be out soon. Read and Review please and DO NOT forget my policy. If you want to flame me, then your asking for another fic. So if you've got a heart then don't be a prat and flame me. 


	4. Semaus Ol Boy 4

A/N: hey all you girls and guys (are there any guys reading this? Bet not) anyway thank you to these people (look down at the bottom of the story!) Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. I promise not to do those funky color changes anymore I thought they looked cool in Word Perfect but uh... they didn't on Fan-Fiction.net but oh well. Well here's the story to end the cliffie as Me Myself and I has said.

  
  
  
  


*We last left our hero's on their way to the common room when a strange message came through the hallways.

  
  
  
  


"What the hell?!" Seamus asked loudly. Looking at Ginny. She had gone white. Her usual 'George and Fred' jolly ol' face had gone pasty white with fear. 

  
  


"What does it mean S?" she asked shakily. Her eyes sparkling with un-cried tears ready to spill over. 

  
  


"Look Gin, it's nothing I promise with all the honor that comes with being yours." he ended it with a smile. She reached up and whispered. 

  
  


"I think I'm falling in love." with a wink and a smile she grabbed his hand and led him up to the Great Hall for this "mystery."

  
  


"Well Children I've um called you here for some er.. bad news. I don't exactly know how to say this but um.. he-who-must-not-be-named has uh sent us a kind of suggestion of sorts saying that if you let me quote it says that er 'watch out Weasley yes Ginny I know about you and how you halted Tom Riddle from being resurrected." um.. Dumbledore was called by the Ministry to help find you-know-who's current residence." She ended with a kind of weep, "You're excused" and she broke down into sobs. Hagrid stepped up and took her. 

"Come on lass bet'er ger you ta bed."

  
  


Seamus looked down at Ginny and say her crying. Tiny tears streaming down her cheeks but other than that there was no sign of her sadness just a hallow fearful look upon her face. He grabbed her by the shoulder and led her somewhere. He didn't know where he was going any better than Ginny. But by the looks of it Ginny didn't really notice anything at the moment. He decided on the Astronomy Tower where no one would get terribly angry. Maybe the cold air would make her happier. When he reached it he whispered the right charm and the door knob clicked and opened. 

  
  


"Okay kiddo, what is it?" he asked quietly.

  
  


"You were there Seamus you heard what the Prof. said. You know what Vo..l..der..mor..t wants with me. *hiccup*" She had started to sob. Racking with fit of tears. She pulled at his heart strings. For the second time that day he reached out and pulled her into a big bear hug. 

"Shh..." he whispered as she balled into his flannel shirt. She breathed in and hiccuped. "Look at me, I said look at me!" she had until then had nestled her flaming hair into his shoulder. 

  
  


"What do yyyou want?" 

  
  


"What do I want? What do I want. Let's think. Your smiling face. You not to worry about this jack-ass who thinks he can hurt you. Look, let's leave Harry up to Voldermort" she gasped at his name but still looked up. He grabbed her chin and whispered "I love you." grinned and kissed her forehead. 

  
  


"Me too. I mean I love me too who couldn't?" she said laughing. "I mean um how can I say this without turning into one of those love sick puppy girls that only Harry Potter fan-fic writers write about? What I mean to say is that the feeling is mutual punkin' " He wrapped her up in his arms. 

"You are the biggest goof-ball I have ever met. But I don't want to ruin the moment by snogging. So will a little kiss do?"

  
  


"Sure it will." she said puckering up like 3 year olds do. "Come on!" she said. Her eyes closed standing on her tippy-toes just to reach him. But he couldn't stand it any longer. He broke down laughing. She stared down at him and came down. Her face had a look that Seamus couldn't distinguish. She pushed him to the stone floor and kissed him as hard as she could. Got up and started to walk away. 

  
  


"Oh no you don't" he said. Reached up and pulled her back down. He kissed her and felt her melt. When they broke she whispered

  
  


"Lets go to the common room and sit by the fire." Just as they left the tower an almighty hoot resounded of the walls as an owl landed onto Seamus' shoulder. He felt his knee's buckle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: MUHAHAHAH another clifie. Well I wanted to thank all my reviewers (I know I don't have many but OH WELL here ya go

  
  
  
  


deece-thanks for you input! Your marvelous simply marvelous!

snitch- I LOVE YOUR NAME!

Matrix14 - I loved your Snape-Ginny fic!!

Neville's Girl- I think I will add a little Neville OH MY GOD I HAVE A GREAT IDEA NOW

Padfoot's Gal- you asked for more! So you got 2 more stories.

Iris Marie- Thanks for the comment. Yeah my little fic is unique!

Morwen O'Conner-HA! Seamus Dean :)

FireLily- thanks!

*Ginny*-hehehe

Hildägard - well there is a sequel huh?

Me Myself and I- I loved your stories! Your on my author alert did you know that?

Mystic Madzy and Helmione Nightingranger

Princess Kate- your advice was sooo great!

Eskalia

college girl- your on my author alert did you know that?

  
  


THANKS EVERYONE!


	5. Seamus Ol Boy 5

A/n: hey all you guy and girls. Well this is number 5 it came out VERY soon because Christmas break IS SO FREAKING BORING for me anyway. I haven't been called all week because all my friends are out skiing. POOP! Well I'm sorry for venting on you all. Ginny in this little fic is based a lot on me. Hehehe! Well I'm gonna stop wasting your time. Here's the fic!!! Oh yeah I wanted to ask what the hell does GoF mean?????!!!!

  
  
  
  


"OI! What the hell just happened. I was just about to go to the common room to snog with my girlfriend when this thing landed on me!" Seamus was ranting. The owl looked very indignant at his last words. 

  
  


"OI! It's from Fred! He writes me from Hogsmede every so often to tell me about the business. He's heard the news about Vol.. You know who and he wanted to know if I was taking it alright. He's my favorite brother."

  
  


"Oh.. I thought it was some kinda bad news." He faked wiping sweat from his brow. "You know the next Hogsmede visit is next Saturday" (it was Saturday). "Well you can can go visit him if you want."

  
  


"Good idea! Come on lets go to the common room. It's probably empty." she growled, and smiled. Seamus thought for a second.

  
  


"Alrighty then, shall we go?" He asked offering his right arm to her. 

  
  


"What a gentleman!"

  
  


"You know it." he said with a grin and a sparkle in his eye. They walked all the way to the common room laughing giggling and sneaking a few kisses in every so often.

  
  


"Hogwash" Seamus said to the sleeping fat lady. 

  
  


"Whatever." and she swung open. The common room was empty. The two sat down in a big comfy chair in front of the fire. But someone else was in the common room too. They didn't see him or hear him but he was still there. Looking at them with much disgust. 

  
  


"The lucky bastard. Gets the girl. God how I love her, I think about her constantly it's never ending. And look just a flash and they're sitting by each other snogging. Stupid... stupid... stupid" the stranger whispered. Meanwhile the two where kissing each other and then laughing hysterically. 

  
  


"I love you." Ginny whispered as she kissed Seamus on the nose. 

  
  


"I love you too." He puckered up not unlike the way Ginny had when they were in the tower. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. 

  
  


"Yeah right!" she said in an American ditz voice. "Like I'm gonna kiss you, LOSER!" she said holding up her freckled hand in an L shape. 

  
  


Seamus faked gasped and said "Like AS IF!" But he couldn't help it. He started laughing so hard it hurt. He clutched his stomach. Then she started too. It was about a half and hour before they stopped but after they did Ginny got quiet and looked at Seamus her eyes starting to brim with tears. 

  
  


"What is it kiddo?" he asked trying to cover the worried tone that he had developed.

  
  


"Well if you know who comes back and tries to hurt me. I mean what would you do if he succeeded?"

  
  


"I'd rot and die. I don't think that I can live without your smile, your laugh, your freckles. Everything about you brightens up my day. You red hair that burns. Your beauty that hurts when I look at you. Ginny nothing will happen to you. I promise."

  
  


"But you promised that the professors announcement wasn't going to be bad and look what happened!"

  
  


"Look at me. I know with all my heart that if you die I won't be able to live. Fate will not ruin us!!"

  
  


"Okay, okay enough with the lovey doevy crap! God I hate it when you do that."

  
  


"Do you hate it when I do this?" he stood up and grabbed her too, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply, the whole shabang! 

  
  


Neville was getting sick he got out from behind the fake tree he had been hiding behind. Ginny turned right at that moment. 

  
  


"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM WHAT IN HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

  
  
  
  


A/N: another cliffie, lol! Well Read and Review. Not many people are reading my fic but that's no big deal. This is a fun story to write. Not that hard either because all the people in it are based loosely on people I know and love! :)

  
  


  
  



	6. Seamus Ol Boy 6

A/N: hey all you sk8rgrl fans. *bows* just kiddin. Well I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers. This story is the most fun to write. I love doing it. And if I'm pleasing the public all the better. By the way if you guys and girls wanna read some TOTAL fluff-orific stories go to my other screen name its Little Charly (which by the way is my nickname NOT my real name but a nickname given to my by some ass) NE-hoo, LOL! I'll let you read the story HERE IT IS!!!

  
  


_We last left our love birds as they were about to get into a MAJOR snog fest in the common room when none other than NEVILLE shows up to ruin their good ol' time!_

  
  


"NEVILLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Seamus shouted to him.

  
  


"NOTHING! WHAT'S IT TO YOU ANYWAY!" he retorted much unlike himself.

  
  


"It is something Neville you just invaded my privacy. You just watched something very private. If that's not my business that I don't know what the hell is. You had better just get the hell away before I make you cry like the little p....." said Seamus in a dead whisper but he didn't get to continue because Ginny grabbed him.

  
  


"Whoa there kiddo. Calm down" she soothed and she felt his arms relax.

  
  


"God dammit!" Neville shouted again. "You are such a lucky little bastard you know! You have the one girl I have liked since I was 12. Do you know that? Did you? Well I hope you happy." He said almost crying.

  
  


"Neville dear! Calm down! It's just me and your making a scene. Just calm down okay, I don't love you! I like you as a _friend_ but Seamus... well I love Seamus like I could never love you. But don't take it personally okay. There is a girl out there just waiting for you. Okay?!" She soothed, keeping her voice very low. There was a crowd forming around the common room due to the yells. "OKAY PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE JUST GO ON UPSTAIRS TO YOUR RESPECTED DORMS AND WE'LL HAVE THIS HANDLED IN NO TIME!" she shouted and everyone slunk back upstairs. That is except Seamus, Ginny, and Neville.

  
  


"Neville, go on upstairs you need your rest." Seamus said in a 'big bro' tone. 

  
  


"Yeah okay I think your right. I'm sorry Ginny but just one last thing..." and he bent down and whispered something into her ear.

  
  


"No Neville and I don't think I'll ever cut Seamus off for you." she said angrily. She could hear Seamus growl and put his arms around her tiny figure protectively. Being his tall stature of 5'10" he was very intimidating to a 5'6" Neville. 

"Fine okay I'm going." he sulked and walked up the stairs sadly.

  
  


" I feel bad for him S! I mean I think I broke his heart" she said sadly watching him go.

  
  


"Don't Gin, don't." he whispered in her ear. He was holding her in a sort of backwards hug. His hands wrapped around her waist tightly. 

  
  


"Okay I won't!" she giggled playfully, and turned around, and looked up into his eyes. It was as though they were on an American soap opera when the lights made all the girls eyes sparkle dramatically. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Now if you don't mind I need to get my beauty sleep. It's hard to stay this gorgeous."

  
  


"That you are" Seamus whispered into her ear. She started to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder quickly.

  
  


"Don't go without this to dream about me with." he bent down and kissed her so hard with so much passion that they didn't break it until she had to stop for air.

  
  


"Oh yeah I'll uh be uh dreaming about you uh tonight" she said with a smirk. 

  
  


"You better!" he said back to her and they split and when their separate ways up to their rooms. Ginny got into her room undressed into a pair of flannel red pajamas. And jumped into her comfy bed. She did dream about Seamus but not in the way she had intended. She thought she was gonna dream about their wedding or something romantic like that. But to her surprise she didn't she had quite the odd dream.

  
  


*GINNY'S DREAM!!!* (ooo ahhhh) 

  
  


She pulled herself out of bed as if it was just another day. But when she pulled herself out of her four poster bed she was faced with a tall blond girl. But she was no ordinary girl. She had burnt yellow eyes, and they were cat like, no white, just color and I slit. Ginny stumbled backwards. 

  
  


"Whhho who are you?" she asked shaking.

  
  


"Louise Riddle, only daughter of the one and only Lord Voldermort. I have come to deliver you a message through your dreams you little red RAT. We know that you have found your love and have decided to make you miserable. This Seamus character won't be around very long, hope you don't mind him too much." the cat like girl ended with a spine-tingling cackle.

  
  


"What do you mean 'won't be around'?"

  
  


"Stupid girl, we're gonna finish the prat off! Your gonna bathe in almighty sadness you stupid little brat!"

  
  


Ginny woke up with a start. 'It was only a dream' she thought to herself. It was still night time. She got out of bed, and stumbled down the hallway to staircase that leads to the common room and to the other set of stairs and up to the 7th year boys. Following her instincts she groped her way to Seamus. 

  
  


"S! S! You have got to get up! Come on!!" she whispered into his ear.

  
  


"Gin what do you want?"

  
  


"I had a dream, will you sit with me?" she said with tears burning at the inner corner of her eyes.

  
  


"Sure." he said voice full of sleep. They made their way to the common room. It must have been late for the fire was out no tiny glowing cinders. "So why did yo bring me down here again dearest?" he asked. She explained her dream with wide eyes. Seamus just looked at her in complete bewilderment when she finished.

  
  


"So what do you think? She asked quietly.

  
  


"Um.." he stuttered. "I think that you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big boy Gin, I can fend for myself."

  
  


"Oh Seamus, this is getting so confusing in just ONE day." she cried. He wrapped her up in his arms. Though it didn't do much, he was in his boxers and a tee-shirt, and she was in flannel pants and a tee-shirt. 

  
  


"Shh, calm down." he said rubbing her back. "No need to cry I'm still here."

  
  


"But for how long?" she asked looking up at him, tears streaking her cheeks. 

  
  


A/N hey all you people out there. This one took me 2 days to write. So how do you like it? I got a really disturbing review for my first fic. Go take a look at it. Seriously that little rant was cruel by whomever did it. I would just like to say, I'm sorry you didn't like it, that's your decision not mine. Well I gotta scat, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Seamus Ol Boy 7

A/n: Well hey there kiddies, well I had an excellent day, well at least part of it was excellent then the 2nd half of my cruddy day came. I though I was going to DIE! Oh well, well I've only gotten 7 reviews so for the next story I need 10 to put the next one up. I know I said that last time BUT, this time I'm serious! Well onto the story.

  
  


_* We last left our love birds in the common room. Ginny was crying into Seamus and telling him about her dream, and his possible death.....*_

  
  
  
  


__When the rest of the house came down to the common room they spotter Seamus and Ginny fast asleep in one another's arms. Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back. He had spotted the nearly naked Seamus with his arms wrapped tightly around the pale sleeping Ginny. 

  
  


"Let me at 'em." Ron growled through clenched teeth. 

  
  


"Shut up Ron" snapped Hermione "You don't even know the whole story." she gave Harry a pleading look. 

  
  


"Ron, just calm down, Gin's a bog girl she can make her own decisions." as he ended his sentence Ron turned on him.

  
  


"What are you on _his_ side? Do. You. Know. What. They. Could. Have. Been. Doing." Ron was pushing Harry with every word. But he wouldn't have it. Ron had been taller than him for years then at sixteen he had a growth spirt and grew 4 inches taller than the 5'10" Ron making him 6'2". He wasn't going to step down. 

  
  


"You. Don't, Know. The. Whole. Story. So go stuff yourself." he said doing as Ron had a pushing him with every word. "And don't threaten me." with that he ended the conversation forcefully, grabbed Hermione and led her out of the common room furious. 

  
  


"What with all the no no no no noise?" Ginny asked yawning. 

  
  


"YOU!' Ron shouted, "HAVE DISGRACED ME." he ran out the picture/entrance/exit of the tower, fuming, and mumbling "Disgraceful, wait till I tell Gred and Forge, dammit Fred and George."

  
  


Seamus yawned and asked, "what crawled up his skirt?"

  
  


"A cockroach called jealousy." Ginny replied, "I've got to go shower and change." and with that left. But within five seconds came back down. "I've forgotten something."

She stood up on her tip toes and pulled Seamus down by the collar of his shirt. "Thank you dearest." and she let go and walked back to the girls dorms. Dean just happened to walk down and stood behind Seamus. 

  
  


"HEY CAN I GET SOME FRIES WITH THAT SHAKE." he yelled at her, repeating an American pick up phrase. She stormed back down the steps. 

  
  


"OH GO STUFF YOURSELF." she shouted back to him. 

  
  


"OOO CAN YOU DO IT FOR ME!" Dean shouted back to her. Ginny screamed in exasperation. 

  
  


"So Seamy ol' pal." he said grinning.

  
  


"Deany" Seamus said.

  
  


"Shall you go get some clothes on my good man?" Dean asked. Seamus looked down he had forgotten her was only in his skivvies. 

  
  


"Oh heh heh. I'll be right back."

  
  


_The rest of the week passed rather un-eventful. Except the hoax Ginny , Seamus and Dean played on Mrs. Norris coloring her a dark shade of magenta. Without much notion Saturday came._

  
  


__"Seamus my dear, we've got to go to George and Fred's Joke Shoppe." Ginny said as she walked down the stairs.

  
  


"Alright I'll let you go and I'll wander around looking for stuff to buy all my girlfriends." he said sarcastically, "plus I don't wanna be their new test dummy."

  
  


"Oh, okay but your no dummy your just pleasantly stupid." she grinned up at him and winked. She set off running shrieking like a banshee. 

  
  


"OI! GINNY!" Seamus shouted running after her. He finally caught up with her outside the dorm near curtain. "AH HA!" he shouted grabbing for her. She relented to her boyfriend.

  
  


"Okay I give up..." she whispered tired from running chest moving up and down breathing in air as if she had never tasted something so sweet. 

  
  


"Then I told Dean that he was lying Seamus may want me but... Ginny _that little bugger_ is still in my way." it was the voice of a fifth year girl named Gwen. Ginny went scarlet with rage. Seamus whispered for her to go behind the curtain that he'd handle Gwen.

  
  


"Fine but if she lays a single finger on you there will be HELL to pay." she whispered back. 

  
  


"HI SEAMUS" Gwen screeched, making Seamus' ears ring.

  
  


"Hi Gwen" he said in a flirting voice. He was going to make her pay for spreading lies. 

  
  


"So.. are you going to Hogsmede?" she asked seductively. Seamus wanted to gag.

  
  


"Only if you go." he replied with a grin. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. She giggled like an idiot. 'GOD she smells AWFUL' he thought. She was pretty but still revolted him. He lent down as though to kiss her but instead whispered into her ear "If I ever hear you spread another rumor or call my girlfriend a 'Bugger' so help me god there will be HELL to pay." he ended my standing up and shouting out "Gin lets go." Ginny walked out from behind the curtain trying to hold back laughter. They walked away giggling until they couldn't hold it anymore and burst out into hysterical laughter.

  
  


A/N THERE YA Go, but now I have to go I have basketball practice R/R! 

  
  


--hey this is Sk8r well I've just read my reviews (my new ones) and I would really like to say thank you to you all, well except those (cough cough WC cough cough) who disliked my stories, but also to say thank you to "the wanderer" who signed two of my stories and gave me a lot of good credit and told WC off in her or his own manner, THANK YOU SO MUCH, that's what makes FanFiction so fun is when you get a really nice reviewer who understands where the author is coming from and understands that we all cant be perfect!


	8. Seamus Ol Boy 8

A/N: here is the next in my series of Seamus and Ginny fics! So sorry it's been so long. :( I'm a VERY busy chick. I have basketball 6 days a week but, I found sometime between debate and basketball to write this for ya'll. P.S.-I have a website now for my Seamus fics. Its [http://destinyharry.homestead][1].com so go check it out and sign my guestbook!!

  
  


_Ginny giggled as she and her boyfriend made their way to the local town of Hogsmede right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Their current location of rest, relaxation and the constant threat of death from the ever rising threat of the evil Volder... no wait better not say the name...._

  
  


"That was GREAT S!" she giggled again. She was ecstatic. The ever _popular _Gwen, had just had her downfall. 

  
  


"Yes, yes I know. Should I bow now, or later?" he said modestly to the sound of Ginny laughs.

  
  


"Come on we're almost there." she said excitedly as they approached ""WEASLY'S WIZARD WHEEZES" The walked up to the bright red building. ( 'They colored it after the Weasly hair') Ginny whispered fingering her flaming hair, 

  
  


Just then one of the twins opened the rickety screen door. "GINNY!" he yelled out to her. 

  
  


"GEORGE!" she shouted back voice dripping with enthusiasm. She ran up to the good looking twin. He responded just as excited by grabbing her into a hug and spinning her around. Seamus stood about twelve feet back hands stuffed into his pockets. Just as he turned to leave to buy Ginny a present for their 1month anniversary Fred called from the snowy porch in front of the old red cabin.

  
  


"OI SEAMUS WE'D LIKE A WORD. CARE FOR SOME TEA OL' BOY" Seamus' stomach dropped to his feet.

  
  


'Ohhh crap... this can only mean one thing, the brothers were after him.' It was bad enough to have Ron (Testosterone boy) on his back but now to have the two extremely strong Weasly twins too. Oh he was in for a beating and he "overjoyed" at the thought of three Weasly's on top of him beating the you know what out of him....

  
  


So Seamus went up to the cabin. Feet feeling as though they weighed a thousand pounds each. He looked down at the dirt the whole way up. If he had looked up he would have seen the three siblings smirking to one another. 

  
  


"This is going to be a good one" Fred whispered to George. 

  
  


"Yup." George whispered back smiling evilly. 

  
  
  
  


Seamus cringed as he stepped up into the hallway to the main store. The twins lived in the upper rooms while ran the business in the halls, and the living and dining rooms. Across the banister of the stairwell read "WEASLY's ONLY!" Seamus smelled the tea scent wafting from the tiny kitchen. 

  
  


"Seamus come on my good man." he heard Fred say with angst in his voice. 

  
  


"Alright hold your horses" Seamus shouted back. He walked farther into the house finally a creak on the floorboards told him he was in the kitchen with the twins. Ginny and her brothers were sitting around a small kitchen table. Ginny was pouring tea into her brothers cups. She glanced up and smiled at him. 

  
  


"Hiya Seamus." She grinned, he brothers looked up as well and both smiled the same smile. 

  
  


"Sit, sit!" Fred welcomed pointing at the chair across from them. George looked at Ginny and nodded. 

  
  


"If you'll excuse me, nature calls if you know what I mean." with that she left through the other side of the kitchen. Seamus heard or at least thought he heard a snigger. 

  
  


"Now then down to business." said George cracking his knuckles. Seamus gulped. "We have heard of your little relationship with our dear, beloved..." 

  
  


"...loved, priceless, baby sister." Fred said finishing his brothers sentence. "And we would like to impress onto you the fact that she is our _only _sister..."

  
  


"..and therefore means a lot to us. So.. With that said we would like to tell you how absolutely.."

  
  


"EXCITED FOR THE TWO OF YOU WE ARE!" Fred shouted. Seamus felt himself relax a considerable amount. 'Oh thank you lord!' he thought happily. Ginny burst into the kitchen grinning ear to ear. 

  
  


"So did it work did we scare the be-Jesus out of you??" she asked positively giddy.

  
  


"No.. Not at all." Seamus heard himself say voice shaking from relief.

  
  


"Ahem.." he heard the twins say in unison.

  
  


"Okay so you did a little." Ginny looked at him "Okay so you scared the living crap out of me... so what." he said and the Weasly's roared with laughter.

  
  
  
  


A/N: there ya go hope ya'll loved it, now go check out my site!! You'll love it and pass the word on about it!! Plz!!! 

   [1]: http://destinyharry.homestead



	9. Seamus OL Boy 9

A/N: well now, this is number 9 in my series, I think I'll only have **_3_****** more in the series but im not sure.... tell me what you think. As soon as this is done i"ll most likely write a Harry Hermione fic or a Lily James fic. So here it is. New and fresh ~*~*~ Sk8r

  
  
  
  


The wind was howling and Ginny tugged her coat tighter to her body. She was stumbling through what seemed to be an endless expanse of snow and trees. She felt the cold in her bones. *Where's Seamus* she thought sadly to herself and for some unknown reason she knew he wasn't gonna be there anymore. She kept walking or rather stumbling through the winter hell. Finally after hours she looked up and saw the misty outline of a cabin. Smoke drifting out of the brick chimney. She sighed in relief and made her way to the front door. When she did reach it she recognized it as Hagrid. She reached up to knock on the door but before she did it opened. Hagrid's face peered out and Ginny slipped in. Once inside she plopped down noiselessly next to the fire. She didn't even notice Seamus' parents and Dumbledore sitting round the rickety old table belonging to Hagrid. When the group started to talk though she heard them. 

"So he's um... dead?" Mr. Finnigan asked and Mrs. Finnigan wailed. 

"I'm afraid so yes..." Dumbledore said. 

"How did it happen?" Mr. Finnigan asked.

"We believe that Ginny and Seamus were out on a stroll around the lake. It was a beautiful February afternoon. As they walked Voldermort formed in a cloud miles above. He came down in the form of a lighting bolt. He struck down in front of the two. Seamus stepped forward according to Ms. Weasley. They exchanged a few words and then Voldermort turned to Ginny. He didn't want to kill Seamus he wanted to kill Ginny. He yelled out the death curse and before it hit her Seamus jumped out and took it for her. Just as it happened with Harry Potter it happened to Ginny. Seamus with a heart full of unbreakable love stopped Ginny from dying by dying himself. Voldermort's spell rebounded and murdered him. He is no more. Your son Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan killed Voldermort." 

Ginny gasped, but was in for another surprise. She herself just burst through Hagrid's door. On her forehead was a bright lighting bolt. Just like Harry's.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny jumped up from bed. *It was just a dream* she thought to herself *just a dream it wasn't true.* She quickly got dressed pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She jumped down the stair and burst into the common room it was deserted. She ran the up to the boys common room stairs. She banged on the door to Seamus' dorm loudly. Harry answered the door looking drowsy. 

"Ginny *yawn* what do you want?" he asked drowsiness painted his voice. 

"Can you get me Seamus?" she asked with tears threatening to burst over her eyes. 

"Sure.." he said sweetly and got Seamus. It took a bit because Seamus wanted to get dressed. He came out in muggle clothes. 

"Hey, what wrong deary?" he asked. Ginny couldn't keep it in anymore. She started to cry. Her body shook with the sobs escaping her mouth. "Another dream?" he asked softly into her ear. She shook her head. He wrapped himself around her petite figure. Picked her up easily and carried her to the common room. He set her down carefully on the couch magically lit the fire and asked about the dream. This time it had nothing to do with Louise Riddle. When she was done she broke into another fit. He grabbed her and pulled he into his lap. "We'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore but right now how's about a good ol' snogging session with moi?" 

Ginny giggled and kissed him. "Lets go get some breakfast first than we'll find a certain astronomy deck alright?" The two walked out hand in hand kissing.

  
  


A/N: REVIEW


	10. Seamus Ol Boy 10

Hey all my friends! Well now, here's the second to last Seamus fic, sniff! Well I'm working on a better website complete with drawings by my brother and I. I hope you like this one... very fluffy cause well I'm in a gooooood mood. One word, "boy" need I say more? Well here ya go!!

  
  


**We last left our love birds on their way to the Great Hall for a bit to eat and then off to snog heheheh!**

  
  


Ginny and Seamus walked down arms linked together from the Great Hall to find a classroom if you get my drift. Finally they found one. An old abandoned classroom that was never used anymore. Seamus opened the door to look inside. Everything was covered in dust from the chalk board to the desks stacked in hast against the wall on the opposite side. He looked down at Ginny. Her ponytail was loose and strands of flaming hair were cascading down her face. 

"Here we are Madam" he said looking around. 

"Little dusty eh? Well that can be fixed." Ginny said. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wand. She whispered an incantation and the dust disappeared. Seamus looked down at her in amazement and brought her into the room. He slowly shut the door behind him and looked over to a grinning Ginny. He grasped her around her thin frame and pulled over to a corner. He kissed her deeply. She accepted happily. They broke for air and reached down to pull her hair out of the messy ponytail. Her hair engulfed his hands and her face. He put it behind her ears softly. She reached up and rubbed her little fingers over his jaw line. He reached down her and enveloped her in a kiss. She kissed him back. When they broke again Seamus conjured a bundle of pillows all different colors. First he sat down and then he grabbed her small hand and pulled her down to meet him. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear,

"I love you Ginny." She reacher up and kissed his jaw line. Each kiss soft as rain. Seamus pulled her onto him and kissed her neck and then her lips. 

  
  


"Well that was a very good snogging session was it not?" Seamus said as he and Ginny left the classroom half an hour later. Ginny laughed.

"Got that right love, can't wait till tomorrow growl!" Seamus laughed and for some reason he just couldn't stop. Soon Ginny was drawn into it as well and by the time they reached the common room they were both falling over with laughter. 

"Come on, grab Dean, lets go for a walk Ginny said when the giggles had finally faded into a grin.

"Alright.." Seamus said he too had a grin plastered onto his face he put his wand to his throat and said a few chosen words and his voice was amplified "WILL DEAN THOMAS PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM AT THIS TIME" but instead of his own rough voice Professor McGonagal's shrill voice sounded. They heard a few stomps and saw Dean skid out from the stair well in nothing but socks and underwear.

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?" he asked he dread-locks falling all over his face. 

"Um.. Dean... wanna get a shirt on? Or at least some pants?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Where's Professor?" Dean asked.

"Um, Dean-y I think your hearing things" Seamus said but he hadn't taken the spell off and his voice echoed throughout the empty common room. "Oops" he said "Heh heh heh" he pointed his wand said the incantation and his rough voice replaced the shrill womans. 

"Come on Dean lets go for a walk" Ginny said. Just then Lavender and Pavarti came down from the girls dorms and stopped. They gawked at Dean.

  
  


"Dean? Dean Thomas?" Lavender asked dumbly still staring at him in awe.

"Yes Lavender, that's my name... and this is my body, and I'd appreciate you NOT staring at me like I'm a hunk of meat..." he finished his sentence positively fuming.

"Come on Dean go get some clothes on!" Ginny giggled.

"Alright, alright" he mumbled. He stalked upstairs and returned within minutes fully dressed. 

"I like you better clothed Dean" Seamus said.

"Yeah well Lavender doesn't" The two roared with laughter.

Soon they were walking around the lake. At one point Dean looked up and saw Lavender looking down from the Astronomy deck ("LAVENDER GO AWAY I'M NOT GOING TO STRIP FOR YOU!") finally as a storm started to rumble in the background they headed in. Suddenly it was as though her dream was playing all over again she saw a bolt of lighting and a tall pasty man with bright red eyes standing in front of her.....

  
  


A/N: there ya go REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Seamus ol boy 11 (very last)

/n: hey all this is Sk8rgrl and this is the last Seamus fic EVER! Ack!!!! so

sad, *whimper* but don't worry your pretty little faces I'll be back soon with a

Dean fic because I love that little fuzz ball, well here ya go THE LAST EVER!

  
  
  
  


His evil red eyes bore into her eyes of pale blue. A grin spread slowly over

his face.

  
  


"So Ms. Weasly, having a stroll with a few close friends? HA! Well my red

headed brat I hope you had a good time but... it must end now, should it not

Louise?" He ended his question with a cackle as a girl formed out of air next

to him.

  
  


She was tall and blond, skinny and if it weren't for her eyes she would have

been pretty. They were burnt yellow and almond shaped. They had slits instead

of pupils and no white. She stood next to Voldermort and giggled.

  
  


"Nice to meet you in person Ginny" she purred. "I'm sure we've met... don't

you remember me?"

  
  


"Louise Riddle" Ginny growled looking at her with the upmost disgust. Dean and

Seamus stepped up behind her, each put a strong hand on her shoulder. "What do you want _Lord_?" Ginny asked the words dripped with hate.

  
  


"Why isn't obvious my sweet I want you!" his red eyes shone bright for a second Ginny thought she saw hunger but she quickly corrected herself. 

  
  


"Why me?" Ginny asked quietly.

  
  


"Because your close to Potter and well might as well kill two birds with one stone, excuse the expression" as if on cue out came Harry. Along with him came Hermione and Ron. "Well, well, well isn't that cute the dream team has arrived. Well if you have friends it's only fair that I have mine." Suddenly they heard popping noises and twenty cloaked figures appeared. "Ah my dear, dear Death Eaters" the encircled them all and it was now six against twenty two, they were highly out numbered. "CRUCIO!" Voldermort his wand pointed at Ginny. She fell to her knees as a new pain engulfed her, one she had never yet had. Tears poured down her face as she shook violently. 

  
  


"Please" she spluttered and the pain left. She collapsed into a heap still crying. She wanted to give up. She wanted to sleep and maybe when she woke up it would be gone. But then she thought of all those who'd died in the hands of Voldermort and she wouldn't let herself die like that. She wouldn't become another bloody death with that _snake_ laughing at her. Slowly she grasped a tuff of grass and heaved herself onto all fours. Then she pulled herself up to her feet swayed a bit but then regained her composure. Voldermort looked taken aback. Ginny stepped forward from her friends. She got closer and closer to Voldermort. "Well, well, well what's this? The brat is still alive. That's right, I'm not giving up. You can torture me, you can beat me into a pulp but my friend I'll still get up. I am not a coward my _lord_, because I am on the right side. Go on then, tell me why you must get rid of me? Come on... tell me, I'm not scared. You see it maybe twenty two to six but you know why we'll live? Do you? Ah Ha! It will always be the lighted side. Do you know why? Because we have _love_ what do you have? FEAR! That's all FEAR!"

  
  


"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Voldermort screamed but Ginny's threats had given her friends new life. Voldermort pointed her wand at Ginny again. But an odd sensation began to pule through her. She raised her hand and looked at Voldermort. 

  
  


"This is it Lord, this is the end, this is the end of the FEAR!" with the last words she threw a curse at Voldermort. She had no idea where it had come from but it developed inside. It was gold and silver and shot through him. He stumbled back but remained. Louise had lost her temper and through a ball of flames at Ginny which she narrowly missed. Harry stepped up and pushed Ginny backward. 

  
  


"Ginny this is my fight, not yours." he whispered into her ear. "Go back with the others protect them, but let me fight I am the boy who lived! Go on now, GO!" Ginny nodded and went back with the others, but when Seamus came behind her to embrace her she stopped him.

  
  


"S, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I am going to die tonight and I don't want you to be hurt!" she shouted, not facing the hurt Seamus only watching Harry and Voldermort talk.

  
  


"Aw isn't that cute!" Voldermort started "Your going to fight me are you? Well Harry Potter you have reached the end of the line." he aimed his wand at Hermione and whispered the death curse. With a faint scream the skinny brunette feel to the grass and was no more. 

  
  


"NO!" Harry shouted. He looked at Lord Voldermort, with an odd new taste of hatred in his mouth. "Your going to pay for that" he whispered. As he did Ginny was struck with an idea.

  
  


"Lord Voldermort I FORGIVE YOU!" she shouted to the snake-like man about to kill her surrogate brother. 

  
  


"WHAT!" Both Harry and Voldermort said exasperated. 

  
  


"I forgive you for killing everyone you have killed." she restated. She saw him shrink a little. 

  
  


Catching on Harry said "Yeah I forgive you for killing my parents and making me live with muggles. I forgive you for killing my one true love just now." and Voldermort visibly shrunk and Louise started to fade.

  
  


Ron yelled out "Yeah I forgive you for killing my best friend and one of the best kids we've ever had here Cedric Diggory!" 

  
  
  
  


Dean yelled out "I forgive you for hurting my friends, I forgive you for driving so many people to tears, I forgive you for nearly killing my best friend."

  
  


Seamus shouted "I forgive you Voldermort. For taking my best friend and changing her from the fun loving red head and turning her into a worrying forty year old she's turned into. Because Lord Voldermort you have ruined to many lives with no forgiveness just hate. You seem to be feeding off all the hate and it's made you stronger so I FORGIVE YOU!" Suddenly the group of five started to chant slowly at first but steadily growing louder. 

  
  


"I forgive you! I forgive you! I forgive you! I forgive you! I forgive you!" it grew to the point where they were screaming and suddenly with a pop the evil snake eyed man disappeared and his blond daughter had vanished. The death eaters looked at one another and disapperated. Ginny collapsed onto the ground crying. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. She curled up into a tiny ball and cried harder when someone would try and help she would stop them. Finally ignoring her persistent wishes to be left alone someone reached down and picked her up. She tried to resist it but finally she gave in and slipped into a dreamless sleep. She woke up in a white room, but oddly it had green spots all around it. The spots were swimming. Then they turned into little Seamus' then with a shake of her head the spots disappeared 

  
  


*That's weird!* she thought then she looked around in the bed next to her lay Hermione and next to her was Dean. "Dean!" she tried to shout but it came out an incomprehensible mumble. 

  
  


"Shh" someone hushed and she looked up. 

  
  


"Seamus" she whispered, she smiled vaguely "what's wrong with Dean?" she asked concerned.

  
  


"Um about that, you see when you fainted or rather fell asleep Wormtail came behind Dean and I. Thinking Dean was me he shouted the death curse. Ginny Dean is dead."

  
  


"No!!!!" she screamed. She started choking on her own tears. "No this can't be, please God this cannot be!" she was crying and shaking and gagging all at the same time. "Why Dean? Why? Oh why did it have to be my Dean?" she rambled unconcernedly. Seamus just hugged her and shushed her. 

  
  


"Come on Gin it'll get better. I promise."

  
  


"There has got to be _something_ I can do!"

  
  


"There is" came a whisper from the far corner of the room. 

  
  


"What? What can I do?" she asked 

"You can give up half yourself out of pure love and give that love to him. You will be forever clasped together but you will have saved a young boys life."

  
  


"I'll do it!" she replied with little thought to the answer.

  
  


"Alright" and Dumbledore came to her he chanted a few Latin words and he took his wand from her. Attached was a small smokey figure. He carried the white figure to Dean and laid it down upon his body. Suddenly he awoke.

  
  


"Hey! Where am I? Ginny? Ginny where are you?"

  
  


"I'm here Deany! I'm here!" she explained to him what had just happened and he started to cry with happiness.

  
  


"Oh God you did that for me?" 

  
  


"Sure you're my best friend" 

  
  


"You one tough cookie!" Dean said copying an American phrase.

  
  


"What?" Ginny asked dumbly

  
  


"Never mind just get over here and give me a hug!" She embraced him with all her might their tears interweaving together.

  
  


"Come her S!" she yelled and he came over smiling and joined into the hug.

  
  
  
  


******** 

  
  


The next day was Hermione's funeral. Seamus and Dean sat on either side of Ginny as she shook with tears. They cascaded down her cheeks and when Harry got up to give a speech she gave his a big hug.

  
  


"Hermione... what can I say? I loved her. She was my best friend and my girlfriend I was going to make her my wife. We were going to live happily ever after. But that dream was shattered at the snow white hands of Voldermort. I loved Hermione she was half of me. Now I'm just an empty shell of sadness but I will always love her. She was a bookworm I'll say that but that's why we loved her. She was Ron and I's mum at school. She nagged us but the love was still there. She prayed every time I climbed 'my god forsaken' broom stick as she called it, every game. She loved me but we'll move on. That's what she would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted us to sit around gloomy all day. As Albus Dumbledore once said to me in my second year. 'Death is but the next great Adventure' Hermione rest in peace and may the angels greet you at the gates of God."


End file.
